Verte de nuevo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Katniss desapareció del distrito 12, años atrás, Peeta Mellark el nuevo vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre con una agenda apretada y acompañando a Snow a toda clase de eventos... Verá a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises... Que le son muy familiares. Ooc. Regalo para Robyn Raven :)
1. Chapter 1

**Esté es un intercambio que estaba en planes desde el 2013-2014 con mi amiga Robyn Raven, anteriormente participamos en un reto del foro: El diente de León. Robyn dijo que ya era hora de que realizáramos el intercambio XD Está idea la tomé de una de sus opciones. ¡Así que espero que te guste!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la trama a mí. Sólo adapto con fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Tan agotado estoy que mis piernas ya no me responden, al menos una, dado que perdí una cuando estuve en los juegos del hambre. No es algo que me gusta estar recordando pero las pesadillas siempre se encargan de recordarme el sufrimiento que viví en los juegos.

El enojó que se apodero de mi cuando mataron a una niña de doce años fue tan grande que yo no tuve piedad para detenerme y asesinar a aquellos jóvenes que buscaban la gloria para sus distritos. ¡Era solo una niña! Ella no se podía defender como lo hicieron ellos.

El caso es que me di la oportunidad de casarlos, la mayoría eran profesionales, yo estaba en desventaja. Ellos tenían armas, yo sólo una lanza y con eso me basto al menos para asesinar a dos, fui un cobarde cuando mate a la chica del dos cuando dormía. Su compañero casi me mata cuando estábamos en la cornucopia, yo ya no tenía fuerzas, uno de los "mutos" había mordido mi pierna, perdí todas mis energías tratando de reprimir los gritos que salían de mi boca.

Por un descuido, lo empuje y los mutos se encargaron de lo demás.

Me convertí en vencedor. Un honor para mí distrito, dado que desde 24 años atrás que nadie ganaba uno.

Llevo más de medio año siendo vencedor, la gira de la Victoria acabo por fin, sólo dos días atrás. Y estos últimos dos días he estado asistiendo a fiestas donde apenas puedo sentarme y cuando llego a casa ni dormir puedo. Es una tortura ser vencedor, no te dan ni un maldito minuto es privacidad.

Tengo que descansar por lo menos una hora, por la mañana tendré que acompañar al presidente Snow a un desayuno con su mejor amigo, según me comento, no lo he escuchado, ni visto en fotos, su apellido es: "Meerer"

—No vas a un funeral, Peeta —dice Portia, mi estilista al ver mi traje negro.

—No, pero tampoco a una fiesta —digo de mal humor, siempre terminando teniendo problemas por la forma en la que me vestiré, si voy bien o mal, si combina con mis ojos o no, aunque Portia es la que se encarga de mi vestidor, también quiero usar algo que me resulte cómodo—, el negro me gusta mucho —miento. Es el color que más odio.

Ella pone los ojos en blancos.

—Yo mando aquí —dice con autoridad—. Usarás el traje gris. Ese te quedara mejor. Y si tanto amas el color negro, deberías maquillarte los labios también.

—Eso quisieras —susurró, me quito el sacó y me desabrocho el cinturón. Me observó al espejo y me veo mucho más formal de lo que espero. Veo las ojeras que siguen creciendo bajo mis parpados y sé que necesito dormir más.

Johanna, una vencedora del distrito siete, me comento que existe una especie de droga, llamada "Morfina" que esa te hace soñar hasta las cosas más extrañas que uno jamás puede imaginar en su vida, te atrapa, te hace sentir mil cosas pero así mismo también te deja dormir. Después de hoy, pediré una dosis.

Un carro ha aparcado en el centro de entrenamiento, ha llegado mi hora. El maquillaje que me ha insertado Portia es discreto pero no me cubre del todo las ojeras, sólo espero que esto baste. Nadie podría pensar que las ojeras son productos de las pesadillas, me han tomado tantas fotos en fiestas que la gente ha especulado que de ahí provienen.

Si supieran…

* * *

La mansión es de la familia Meerer es grande, solo que algo más pequeña que la de Snow, estuve investigando algunas cosas y esté hombre para nada era rico, era la mano derecha de Snow y bueno, tener a sus conocidos puedes tener una ventaja como la de él. El gran portón se abre, el carro en el que estamos se detiene frente a la entrada, tras el espejo puedo ver que la familia ahí está, esperándonos.

Soy el primero en bajar cuando la puerta se abre, la sostengo hasta que el presidente sale y saluda a su amigo con un abrazo que a mí ver, es fingido.

—¡Peeta Mellark! —Dice el hombre con mucho entusiasmado—. ¡Rye Meerer! Un gusto conocer al vencedor de los juegos del hambre —me estrecha la mano, no me queda de otra que sonreír.

—El gusto es mío, señor Meerer —digo soltándome del agarre de su mano.

—Llámame Rye, Coriolanus me dijo que me iba a encantar conocerte. Y para ser el primer encuentro ha sido estupendo —pronto me olvida y se acerca a Snow, lo veo susurrarle algo, al final ambos sonríen.

—Encantado de verte Liana —le dice Snow a la mujer que le da un abrazo, ella le saluda del mismo modo, agregando un beso en la mejilla, me saluda con el mismo entusiasmo que su esposo.

—Pasemos al estudio para poder tomar una taza de té —ahora se comporta como una anfitriona y nos conduce a todos a una gran sala, veo lo amplia que está la casa y me sorprendo enojándome porque ellos no compartan algo con las personas de los distritos más pobres.

—¿Y dónde está Brooke? —pregunta Snow cuando le entrego la taza de té. Yo tomo la mía y bebo un poco.

—Mi muchacha se encuentra entrenando en estos momentos. No podía negarle nada, así que le contrate un instructor que supiera usar el arco y las flechas. Pero parece que ella no está muy contenta con él —comenta con un eje de tristeza que me parece actuado.

—Siempre despotrica contra sus maestros pero le queremos dar todo, así que si no le gusta contratamos otro que sea de su agrado —conteste la madre, tomando un pastelillo—. Esa niña a veces es un poco rebelde.

—Liana, Brooke no es ninguna rebelde, simplemente necesita estar con nosotros, necesita que pasemos tiempo con ella y por eso se comporta de ese modo —le reprime su esposo—. No es nada Coriolanus.

—Sí ella es un problema, simplemente tienen que decírmelo —la voz de Snow ha cambiado ahora los mira fijamente y puedo sentir que ellos están nerviosas.

—De ser así te lo consultaré. Volviendo al tema de los maestros, ellos no son buenos, K… Brooke es muy buena con el arco. Simplemente es superior a ellos —Presume Rye con orgullo.

Snow comienza reír y después a toser. Yo simplemente no aparto la mirada de ellos. Siento la tensión que hay aquí en ellos cuando hablaron de la hija. Como si mantuvieran un secreto. Observo bien a la pareja y me doy cuenta que el hombre tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes, su rostro es algo extraño y tiene la nariz puntiaguda, la mujer también es rubia y sus ojos son igual de verdes. En su juventud debieron ser una de las parejas más hermosas.

—¿Y sólo tienen una hija? —pregunto, adentrándome en la conversación, Liana me mira, Snow asiente.

—Así es, Peeta —me contesta con una sonrisa y se inclina a decirle algo a su esposo, su mirada posa en mí y sonríe. Snow sigue bebiendo de su té, ignorando el gesto de la pareja.

—¿Nos permiten un momento? —se adelanta Snow y con un movimiento de cabeza Rye se levanta y juntos desaparecen.

—¿Dije algo malo? —me siento torpe, fue solo una pregunta inocente.

—Para nada, Peeta —contesta Liana.

Se levanta con la excusa de que irá a revisar que el desayuno ya esté. Me levanto y comienzo a ver la habitación, hay muchas fotos de ellos dos, están las fotos de la que debe ser su hija Brooke, mismo cabello rubio y ojos verdes, igual que sus padres, hay muchas fotos de bebé, conforme voy viéndolas va creciendo y las fotos terminan supongo que a la edad de los ocho años, ya que no hay más.

Me acerco a la chimenea, ya que ahí hay más marcos con fotos y me quedo sin palabras cuando veo que los ojos de la chica ya no son verdes, ahora son de un color gris pero su cabello sigue siendo rubio, aunque ya no como las primeras fotos, como si estuviese teñido.

El color de sus ojos no son como los de los Capitolinos, son parecidos al de la gente del distrito doce, los de la veta. Sus ojos me recuerdan al cazador que le lleva ardillas a mi padre pero ya sin que la flecha esté en el ojo, mamá se quejaba porque ahora se tenía que limpiar la ardilla y quitarle la sangre seca.

—Me tienes que explicar porque estás sosteniendo mi foto —dice una voz a mi espalda. Un escalofrío me recorre por la espalda, la voz se me hace familiar.

La chica de la foto ahora está frente a mí, vestida de una manera que nadie en el Capitolio vestiría, una chaqueta de cuero, una blusa negra y pantalones cafés con botas. En su mano sostiene un arco y la imagen de una chica viene a mi mente. Una que no he visto en años.

—Lo lamento —contesto y dejo la foto en su lugar, esto no puede ser verdad o yo estoy demasiado afectado por las pesadillas que ya imaginó cosas—. Me han dejado solo y no quería quedarme sentado.

Ella guarda silencio, mirándome con rencor. ¿Por qué me tendría rencor? Me siento como un tonto el no saber qué hacer o decir, esto nunca me ha pasado, ya que las palabras son mi don. Así que tomo la iniciativa.

—Peeta Mellark —estrecho mi mano pero no la toma. Ella entre abre los labios cuando le he dicho mi nombre, la expresión que hace se me hace familiar…

Ella se ha quedado callada como si no pudiera asimilar mi nombre. Sus ojos grises se cristalizan como si las lágrimas fueron a aparecer en ellos...

—Yo soy… K… —se escucha un grito a nuestras espaldas y ella no acaba la palabra.

—¡BROOKE! —Grita—. Ve a cambiarte inmediatamente. Parece que estás vestida como indigente —la toma del brazo y la obliga a subir las escaleras.

Ella me lanza una mirada, una que espera que yo descifre. O es mi imaginación o con su mirada me está pidiendo ayuda, no creo que sea eso, ya que la chica tiene todo lo que uno pueda desear. Liana murmura disculpas, una y otra vez, sobre el aspecto de su hija, le digo que no se preocupe y pronto soy guiado al comedor.

* * *

 **Esté es el primer capítulo de cuatro. Y bueno, ¿que te ha parecido? xD**

 **¿Hay alguien más a quién le llamó la atención?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esté es un intercambio que estaba en planes desde el 2013-2014 con mi amiga Robyn Raven, anteriormente participamos en un reto del foro: El diente de León. Robyn dijo que ya era hora de que realizáramos el intercambio XD Está idea la tomé de una de sus opciones. ¡Así que espero que te guste! 3**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la trama a mí. Sólo adapto con fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

El desayuno logra ser un éxito, Brooke se une a nosotros y Snow conversa con ellas, sobre la escuela, las amigas, omiten el tema de los entrenadores.

Podía sentir como ella no despegaba la mirada de mí, yo presentía que la conocía, que me resultaba familiar pero eso era imposible, ella no tiene nada que ver con _ella._

Por la noche vuelvo a tener pesadillas, ahora de ella pidiéndome ayuda que la salve de todos, de Snow, que en ningún momento la deje sola. En mis sueños estoy por alcanzarla pero antes de hacerlo un muto la ha sujetado y le ha dado la mordida que la mata.

Mi frente está llena de sudor ante ese sueño.

Se han organizado nuevas fiestas en casa de los Meerer. Todos los vencedores somos invitados, Haymitch insiste en que sólo ira a embriagarse y si es posible hacer un pequeño escándalo. He visto a Brooke en los últimos días, sus padres no permiten que tengamos mucho tiempo para hablar, apenas y cruzamos palabra cuando acompaño a Snow a los desayunos o comidas.

No he dejado de soñar con ella. Y no es porque me sienta atraído por ella o porque tenga sentimientos, no.

Me recuerda a la chica de la cuál estoy y estaré enamorado. _Katniss Everdeen._

Katniss no volvió a aparecer un sábado por la mañana, según dijo la señora Everdeen. Katniss salió a cazar aquella mañana, no tenía que ir porque tenían comida suficiente pero Prim había enfermado y necesitaban plantas medicinales y sólo Katniss conocía su ubicación.

Yo estaba horneando unas galletas cuando mi hermano entro con la noticia, la charola que tenía en mis manos se me cayó, arruinándolas, mi madre estuvo a punto de golpearme pero yo la empuje y salí corriendo para confirmar que lo que mi hermano decía era mentira.

— _¡La he buscado por todos lados!_ — _Gale el mejor amigo de Katniss se lo decía a su madre, su voz se escuchaba a punto de llorar_ — _. No está._

— _Tiene que estar por algún lado_ — _sollozaba Prim._

— _Los agentes de la paz no harán nada_ — _chillaba la Señora Everdeen_ — _, dicen que las reglas son claras y si alguien se pierde en el bosque, no hay manera de que ellos hagan algo. Es mejor considerarse como muerta._

— _Esa muchacha nos ha ayudado mucho_ — _decía la señora del quemador, creó que su nombre era Sae_ — _, de algún modo debemos buscarla._

— _Katniss no es tonta. Conoce el bosque como la palma de su mano, cualquier escondite, ella no se está escondiendo, algo le pasó._

Me uní a Gale en la búsqueda fallida de Katniss, me aleje de la panadería, mi padre me apoyo en eso, aunque mi madre estaba más molesta que nada pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Katniss saber que estaba bien.

Fue en vano.

No la encontramos. Sólo encontramos una cosa.

La chaqueta de cuero de su padre con algunas gotas de sangre. Fui yo quien la encontró y siempre desee no hacerlo, esa tarde me derrumbé ahí, frente a las pocas personas que nos ayudaron, me sentía morir, quise hacerlo porque ya no tendría oportunidad de ver a Katniss, ni escucharla pelear con alguien o verla en el quemador cuando iba por harina.

Todo había terminado.

Siempre fui un cobarde, nunca le dije cuán importante ella era para mí. Nunca le pude decir que amaba cuando cantaba, aunque fuese solo una vez que la escuche, se dio una misa en memoria de ella, utilizando una foto del colegio.

Madge la hija del alcalde también estaba destrozada, si bien muchos no le hablaban, la apreciaban.

Dos años pasaron y yo aún paseaba por el bosque buscándola, no perdiendo la esperanza. Antes de ser cosechado fui, esperando verla en la roca donde se reunía con Gale. ¿Cómo supe de esa roca?

Gale me lo confío. No nos hicimos amigos pero buscar a Katniss, hizo que naciera una amistad.

Veo a Brooke hablando con alguien que seguro debe ser el hijo de algún hombre importante, ella no le está prestando mucha atención, está mirando a todos lados como si buscará a alguien. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y me sonríe.

¿Por qué me sonríe?

Observo que le susurra algo a su compañero y ella se aleja. Camina hacia mí. Me siento nervioso. Antes de que ella llegue a mí mira a todos lados, con la cabeza me está señalando un lugar. Una vez vi a Katniss hacer un movimiento de la cabeza, Gale y ella estaban a la distancia, cuando ella hizo ese movimiento Gale comenzó a seguirla, Brooke quiere que la siga.

* * *

Las risas se escuchan en el exterior de la casa, Brooke va delante de mí como diez pasos, afortunadamente nadie se me acerco a saludarme o algo, la manera de caminar de Brooke me sigue recordando a Katniss.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme ella?

Vuelvo a subir las escaleras, creó que estoy en el tercer piso, la veo a la distancia que abre una ropa y creo que me está llevando a un sótano, ella sube las escaleras, me apunta con el dedo a que la siga.

Creo que hasta el personal se encuentra disfrutando de la fiesta porque no hay nadie, subo las escaleras.

—Cierra por favor —susurra, no es buena idea ya que no encuentro como se abrirá esto—, hay otra puerta por la que podemos salir.

El cuarto está oscuro. La veo que se acerca a una lámpara y la enciende, hace lo mismo con algunas más hasta que la habitación se encuentra muy iluminada.

—¡Oh Peeta! —ella me abraza—. Al fin estamos solos y sin que nadie interrumpa —me abraza fuertemente—. No sabes como he esperado…

—¿No te caigo mal? —La alejo de mí para observar su expresión—. ¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No me reconoces? —su tono de voz es triste.

No, no, no, no, no.

Un dolor de cabeza comienza a darme ante sus palabras.

— _¡Ella está muerta, Peeta!_ Delly gritó cuando no accedí a besarla después de regresar al distrito como un vencedor.

Ella me ha de estar jugando una broma. De una manera u otra descubrió a Katniss y… ¡Deja de ser estúpido! Me grito a mí mismo, del distrito no salió la desaparición de Katniss.

—Katniss… —la veo a los ojos, ella está llorando pero asiente cuando digo su nombre.

No espero más y la abrazo. Sé que yo no era amigo de ella, que no hablábamos mucho, en realidad nada, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seamos del mismo distrito y de algún modo estamos conectados. Ella se aferra a mí, no queriéndome soltar.

Tenía solo catorce años cuando desapareció. Y verla ahora cómo ha cambiado, ahora tiene diecisiete años, más de tres años con sólo vivir con su fantasma en mis recuerdos, una tortura que nadie debe merecer, sobre todo cuando amas a una persona. Tantas noches pintando retratos de ella...

Lloramos los dos. Reencontrándonos. Abrazados sin que nadie interrumpa.

—¡No podía creer que eras tú! —Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un beso en la mejilla, después en la otra—. ¡Estoy tan contenta! No sabes como he querido hablar contigo... —me sorprende lo afectuosa que está siendo, Katniss jamás fue de mostrar sentimientos por alguien.

—Katniss… —por impulso la beso. Tal vez está sea la única oportunidad que tenga. Espero a que me aleje y me golpee pero ella me acerca más y profundizamos el beso—. ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó cuándo me separo de ella.

—Es una larga historia. Te la contaré después. Peeta… háblame de mi mamá, de Prim —sus ojos se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas y en su voz se escucha la emoción— ¿Cómo están?

—Muy bien, Katniss. Están a salvo. Mi papá y yo las hemos ayudado. Prim hace intercambios en el quemador —la veo sonreír— y yo, aunque no quieren, les llevo dinero y comida.

—¿Mi mamá no cayó en alguna depresión después de que yo…? —niego con la cabeza.

—No. Pero tú me debes muchas explicaciones.

Baja la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Lo que paso es…

Escuchamos gritos debajo de nosotros, su voz se escucha la desesperación, unos segundos después descubrimos de quién son las voces. _Los Meerer…_

—¡DEMONIOS RYE! —el grito de Liana se escucha por toda la habitación— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUERER ESCAPAR BROOKE MEERER! —abrazo a Katniss, y ella se aferra a mi camisa— ¡NO TIENES NI COMO ESCAPAR! ¡ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TE REAPAREZCAS EN LA FIESTA EN DIEZ MINUTOS!

—Te contaré todo después… Peeta tienes que ayudarme a escapar. Son buenas personas pero yo no soporto llamarlos mamá o papá. Quiero volver a mi distrito, con mi familia. Ayúdame…

—No te prometo nada, pero te ayudare en lo que pueda —la beso, sellando mi promesa.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo dejo la respuesta a sus comentarios.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esté es un intercambio que estaba en planes desde el 2013-2014 con mi amiga Robyn Raven, anteriormente participamos en un reto del foro: El diente de León. Robyn dijo que ya era hora de que realizáramos el intercambio XD Está idea la tomé de una de sus opciones. ¡Así que espero que te guste!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la trama a mí. Sólo adapto con fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

—¿Es posible que en el Capitolio rapten niños para reemplazarlos?

—Habla en específico, que hoy tengo una maldita jaqueca de los mil demonios —gruñe— y habla un poco más alto.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —Effie entra al salón vestida de color rojo con una peluca rubia que está adornada por unas mariposas, aplaude de la emoción con una gran sonrisa—. El presidente Snow nos ha pedido que asistamos a una comida.

—¡Demonios Effie! —Grita Haymitch—. Deja de hacer tanto ruido —se coloca una mano en su cabeza.

—Usted señor temperamental —lo señala— no beba si no puede controlarlo —estoy por reírme ante el enfrentamiento— quiero que dentro de quince minutos ambos estén vestidos —su voz es autoritaria, y sé que fue dirigida solo para Haymitch quién está gruñendo de nuevo.

—Maldita mujer —gruñe de nuevo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Hasta que mi mentor no este sobrio no podré hablar con él. Tengo que encontrar respuestas de algún modo. No puedo confiar en nadie. No con una situación así. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan a presentarse.

Katniss sólo me dijo que fue secuestrada cuando estaba buscando plantas medicinales, lo que dijo su madre fue cierto en el distrito no todos le creyeron y fue como si la tachasen de mentirosa, después que fue trasladada al Capitolio y la historia me la contará en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Tengo que verla.

* * *

—¡Peeta! —me llama Finnick para que me acerqué a él—. Peeta, estuve viendo a una chica llamada Brooke Meerer... y he visto que se parece a la chica de tus retratos y...

—Es ella Finnick —le confieso, comenzamos a caminar y agrego una que otra sonrisa—, la secuestraron del distrito doce. Creó que Snow la vendió a esa familia. O la regalo. Rye Meerer es de los mejores amigos de Snow.

—Qué hijo de perra —dice.

—Estuve en su casa varias ocasiones. La primera vez que fui me encontré a Brooke y sabía que la conocía pero no tenía ni idea de que era Katniss.

Le cuento esto a Finnick únicamente porque él me ha confiado su más grande secreto, lo que le ha hecho Snow desde que cumplió los quince años. Finnick ha visitado mi casa en el distrito en el poco tiempo que llevo de vencedor, ha visto los retratos de ella, me acompaño al bosque, con él pude desahogarme cuando no tuve con quién. Además de que lo considero mi amigo.

—Está noche saldré con alguien —veo como su cara hace una mueca de desprecio— veré si puedo conseguir algún tipo de información, no prometo nada.

Me deja ahí solo, sumido en mis pensamientos. Tratando de saber en como ayudaré a Katniss a salir de esto. Los Meerer tienen miedo de que se descubra su secreto, que Brooke no es hija de ellos. Si no que su verdadero nombre es Katniss Everdeen, una chica del distrito doce, de la comunidad de los recursos más bajos. Katniss no tiene mucho parecido con la hija de ellos, aunque, cuando uno crece su rostro cambia pero cualquiera que haya estado cerca se preguntará porque tiene los ojos grises y no verdes.

O tal vez... todos están amenazados que no pueden decir nada o sinceramente les da igual. Me quedo con la segunda opción.

* * *

—Gracias Peeta por poder acompañarnos a la cena de hoy —dice Rye cuando tomo asiento al lado de Brooke.

—El gusto ha sido mío —menciono con formalidad— gracias por haberme invitado —la realidad fue que Snow me obligo a venir.

—Y a nosotros nos complace que te encuentres aquí con nosotros —dice Liana—. Queremos que sea una cena tranquila y ponernos al día.

—No creo que vaya a ser del todo tranquila —comenta Katniss, mirando con enojo a los Meerer, ellos no borran las sonrisas de sus rostros.

¿Qué es lo que están tramando? Desde que llegue a su casa hace una hora me han dedicado sonrisas, cariños, me han hecho insinuaciones agregando a Katniss, lo expresión de ella es la misma, no cambia, no ríe, nada, ¿se siente forzada a estar aquí? Porque yo me encuentro de ese modo.

¿Ya se ha rehusado a que la ayude? Ha pasado una semana desde que me confeso que era Katniss y yo no he hecho absolutamente nada, ni un simple plan, nada, por estar pensando en mí.

—Snow nos ha comentado que antes eras panadero —platica Rye después de que nos sirven el postre. Es extraño que quieran hablar sobre mi vida pasada. Una vez convertido en vencedor todos se enteran de lo que eras antes, interrogan a tus amigos tratando de saber tus más profundos secretos, que mencione que Snow se los ha dicho es curioso, aunque pensandolo bien, quizás a ellos siquiera les interesa.

—Mis padres tienen una panadería, ahí trabajaba con ellos, siempre al terminar el colegio —no me atrevo a mirar a Katniss, ¿recordara lo del pan?

—¿Te gustaba mucho tu distrito? —pregunta.

—Sí. A pesar de la pobreza que hay en él, la gente es muy trabajadora para alimentar a sus hijos, aunque se maten todo el día trabajando —me siento molesto y me doy cuenta que no debí decir eso. Ellos se quedan callados.

¿Y si se lo dicen a Snow?

¿Y si Snow me obliga a hacer algo que no quiera?

¿Y si Snow me amenaza con hacerlo daño a mi familia?

 _"Contrólate Peeta"_ Me regaña mi sub-consciente.

—Lo lamento —es todo lo que puedo decir ante la situación.

—Todos los distritos carecen de todo.

—Es obvio que aquí en el Capitolio no —contesta ahora Katniss.

—Guarda silencio, Brooke —regaña Rye— tú no sabes nada, nunca has visitado esos distritos.

—Pero si el doce… y…

No, no, no Katniss, quédate callada, no digas más, no quiero que te pase nada malo, pienso y desearía poder transmitirle mis pensamientos.

—Basta Brooke —habla Liana tranquilamente para nada está tranquila— es por los avances que pasan en los juegos y las entrevistas que se hacen a las familias y en ellas se ve las situaciones por las que pasan —el tema termina ahí.

El silencio ya es incómodo. Y no se encuentra un modo de volver a iniciar la conversación.

—Brooke es la hija que más amamos —Katniss pone los ojos en blanco y le pongo atención a Rye— y nunca habíamos pensando en algo así.

—Ante todo, Snow está enterado —dice Liana con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso fue una amenaza?

—Correcto querida —él contesta con una sonrisa—. Peeta, queremos proponerte que te cases con nuestra hija. Eres un gran partido para ella. Y que mejor que un vencedor de los juegos del hambre.

El modo en que lo dice, no es una pregunta, sólo necesita una afirmación. Y yo puedo dársela, Katniss está respirando, mi pecho sube y baja a cada momento. Debo de estar imaginándolo.

Los pensamientos de aquella noche en la fiesta, Katniss pidiéndome ayuda y ahora que lo pienso…

Si ayudase a Katniss a escapar, ella regresaría al doce y si bien Gale y yo tenemos una tregua, ella iría corriendo a sus brazos, volverían a la normalidad, cazarían juntos y seguramente terminarían casándose. Yo por mi parte me quedaría en casa, siendo una persona con dinero pero sólo. Las pesadillas siempre me atormentarían.

Me reprocharía por nunca haberme acercado a Katniss. Ella me ve solo como una salvación. Y no creo que me vea como algo más. La única vez que me hablo sólo me susurro: _gracias._

¿Sería capaz de casarme con ella y quizás vivir una vida de infelicidad o podemos llegar a estar juntos conviviendo?

¿Es la única forma en la que Katniss puede volver a su familia? Quisiera que se reencontrara con ellas, brillarían los ojos de Katniss y una vez más ella me agradecería.

¿Podría vivir con su agradecimiento?

—¿Y que nos contestas Peeta?

—No creo que Brooke esté de acuerdo—digo.

—¿Brooke? —todos la miramos.

—Sí —susurra—. Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

 **¡Buen Lunes! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Ya sólo queda uno para ver como terminará está historia. ¿Creen que Katniss pueda reencontrarse con su familia?**

 ** _Robyn Raven: Intenté hacerlo, el DariusXKatniss pero no se me da. Menos mal con el Ooc, ya tu sabes la historia el porque mejor trate de prevenirme. Está interesante ese nombre. Pues en está historia sí, pero ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Uno siempre quiere complacer a otros, ¿no? ¿Que otras cosas horribles? Tú sabes que yo no soy cruel, no como tú_** _*Llora porque no supera el final de mi regalo*_

 _ **PrettyLu: Hola de nuevo xD me alegró mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Y bueno, ya sólo queda un capítulo. Así que nos leemos n_n**_

 **Robyn, ¿que te han parecido los capítulos? ¿Te han gustado? ¿Hay algún punto que no te ha gustado? Aún queda uno y falta la platica con Snow...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews. Sí, esté ya es el último capítulo. La realidad iba a ser un One-Shot pero al final quise dividirlo en varias partes y me alegró porque tenía muchos errores, Robyn pues ayer ya hicimos los comentarios sobre la historia xD Recuerda que en el Capitolio te casan desde los diez años si eso quieren xD Muy bien, pues eso ha sido todo... Aquí doy las gracias por los favoritos y los follows.**

 **¡Y aquí está! El último capítulo de esta historia. Sin más a leer...**

* * *

Seguimos siendo muy jóvenes cuando nos unimos en matrimonio, en una gran boda en el Capitolio.

El modo en que han sucedido las cosas son completamente diferentes a como pensaba, ahora no sé como podré ayudar a Katniss a poder verse con su familia de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

Los Meerer tenían una carta bajo la manga y convencieron a Snow para que aceptará mi traslado de venir a vivirme al Capitolio, sin importar nada de nada. Él los complació, una vez más, accedió y como regalo nos otorgo una casa en una residencial en donde sólo residimos Katniss y yo junto con algunos _Avoxs._

Todas las noches la escucho gritar, grita el nombre de su hermana, no me permite acercarme a ella y siempre pone seguro a la puerta. Sé que ella escucha mis gritos por las pesadillas, no me pregunta, nunca hablamos de nada. Sé que me odia por no llevarla de vuelta al distrito doce.

Fuimos ingenuos. Pensábamos que si nos casábamos podríamos irnos al distrito, ahí ella se reuniría con su familia, contribuiría en el distrito y después regresaría a casa conmigo.

Por supuesto no llegamos a pensar que nos iban a cambiar los planes.

Soy un estúpido por no haber previsto que si regresábamos al distrito doce, la gente se daría cuenta de lo que habían hecho con Katniss. Si eso hubiese pasado estaríamos en medio de una rebelión, así que Snow en vez de arriesgarse me mando a vivir al Capitolio. Y me lo dejó muy en claro.

 _Brooke Meerer Mellark tiene prohibido visitar el distrito doce._

* * *

—¿Cuándo piensas hablarme? —tomo yo el primer paso tras tres semanas de puro silencio. Comienzo a sentirme estresado dado que la siguiente semana debo viajar al distrito doce para conocer a los tributos y tener que batallar con Katniss no me ayudará en nada. Además de que estoy muy cansado por las pocas horas de sueño.

—Lo sabías —no es una pregunta, simplemente lo afirma.

—No Katniss, no lo sabía. De haberlo hecho no habría accedido a casarme contigo. Debemos dejar ya en claro todo. En unas semanas todos en el doce se enteraran que tengo una esposa, tal vez te reconozcan, quizás no pero debemos mostrarnos felices —digo.

¿La reconocerán con el cabello rubio? Otra pregunta invade mi mente. ¿Al menos me dejarán posar en público con ella?

Siempre me declare enamorado de ella, sin embargo cuando la vi, no pude reconocerla. Muchos dicen que sienten una sensación cuando el amor de su vida está cerca… y yo no sentí eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Mi amor por ella no era lo suficientemente grande como siempre lo declaré?

—Me secuestraron en el bosque —dice— me sujetaron algunos agentes de la paz, yo luche contra ellos pero eran más. Me durmieron, desperté ya con mi cabello teñido, no tenía idea del lugar donde me encontraba, quisieron operarme la nariz pero los médicos dijeron que sería muy arriesgado y que podría salir con una deformación. Me llevaron con Snow, platico conmigo. Dijo que no era la primera vez que se raptaban a niños y adolescentes a los que les hacían modificaciones y entregarlos a una nueva familia.

—Los vendían —digo.

—Sí —contesta— por mucho dinero. Exagerado. A mí ya me tenían a la vista porque me encontraron un parecido con _Brooke_ vi fotos de esa niña y no me encontré ningún parecido pero ellos sí, ya que tengo parecido con la madre de la señora Liana. Así que cuando decían que no me parecía a ellos, sacaban esa excusa. Snow no me vendió a mí, me regalo —sollozo.

—Katniss yo…

—Fueron amables —continúo— pero no lo soportaba. Quería a mi familia, todas las noches gritaba, me portaba mal. El señor Meerer me decía cosas, me tranquilizaba pero no era la vida que yo quería. Siempre que me escondía Liana se ponía histérica. Gritaba como esa noche la escuchamos. Su hija murió en un campamento por un descuido de ella. Su esposo por eso buscó la ayuda de Snow y él se la dio sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Nunca te dañaron? —pregunto, ahora la tengo abrazada, ella tiene su cabeza en mi pecho.

—No —contesta y se abraza más a mí—. Peeta, ¿crees que vuelva a ver a mi madre y a Prim?

—Hace dos meses te hice una promesa. Y no la cumplí, no lo sé Katniss. Pero no hay que perder la esperanza.

—Gracias Peeta.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me salvaste cuando estuve a punto de morir de hambre a los once años, nunca te lo agradecí —lo hizo, pienso—, me diste esperanza con solo mirarme, encontré un diente de león gracias a ti y supe cómo iba a sobrevivir. Fuiste tú quien me encontró y me has ayudado mucho más de lo que nadie hubiese hecho.

Se acerca a mí y me besa. Desde la boda no la he besado y volver a probar sus labios es el paraíso, coloco mis manos sobre sus mejillas y profundizamos el beso, uniéndonos más.

No sé qué es lo que va a pasar más adelante.

No puedo prometerle que la llevaré con su verdadera familia.

No quiero arriesgar tampoco a las Everdeen, conque se emocionen y se lo digan a las personas menos indicadas.

No quiero que Gale se enteré, odia al Capitolio y no puedo permitir que arme una revuelta en el distrito.

 _¿Sólo por eso?_

No quiero dañarla.

No quiero perderla una vez más.

Quiero estar con ella. Y si tenemos que quedarnos en el Capitolio lo haremos.

 _Soy un egoísta._

Soy un egoísta por amarla y quererla solo para mí.

El beso termina y la abrazo. Nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá de la casa. Cierra los ojos, beso su frente, la escucho suspirar y se acomoda más a mí.

—De ahora en adelante quiero que durmamos juntos, Peeta. Me siento tan bien en tus brazos y no soportaría pasar otra noche sin estar en tus brazos.

—De acuerdo. Haré todo lo posible para poder llevarte al distrito.

—No quiero arriesgarte Peeta. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Si nuestra vida tendrá que ser está tendré que aceptarlo. _Te quiero._

Lo que tenga que pasar mañana, pasará.

Hoy solo disfrutaré tenerla en mis brazos.

 **FIN**


End file.
